Waluigi's Q and A Session
by LaughItOut226
Summary: Waluigi answers your questions! No M questions. Just K to T.
1. Rules

FastReader22: I did not intend to write this but the idea came flowing out somehow…I don't own anything.

So, Waluigi is making a Q and A session at last. Bowser has his, Peach has hers and so does Mario and Sonic. Waluigi is a little impatient so please send in those questions. Some important rules to take note of.

No more than five question for a person. But after your questions have been answered, you may send it another five the next chapter. I'm also not responsible for whatever comments Waluigi has on your questions.

Next, questions must be kept K-T. DO NOT exceed the limit. Keep the questions short and simple to read so Waluigi doesn't waste much time to answer them. Recommended questions are personal life, work, hobby, interests and hates. I only said recommended so if you have another other type of question you may send those in too.

Also, you may send the questions by reviews or PMs but reviews are easier. And lastly, have fun send in those questions! Waluigi is waiting!


	2. Session 1

FastReader22: I'm just here to tell you the disclaimer. I don't own anything. Take it away, Waluigi!

Waluigi grinned and sat down in his chair. He said, "Welcome to my Q and A Session! That means Questions and Answers to those dumb ones!" He clapped his hands. "Let's stop wasting time! Bring in the letters!"

Two Shy Guys carried a box of letter in it and placed it beside his chair. Waluigi snarled, "Off you go! No more spotlight for you!" He stuck his hand into the box and pulled out a letter. He read it out loud, "Dear Waluigi, is Wario your brother? FastReader22."

He threw the letter. "For the last time, that fat and plump guy is my brother! We're complete opposites of Mario and Luigi, can't you figure that out? But on the other hand, he's so different from me maybe we aren't brothers after all. If you check the games we're in, some says we're just two tricksters working together while others say that we are." He rubbed his jaw.

He suddenly yelled, "We're spending too much time on the first question!" He dug into the box and grabbed another letter. "From jokerdoll. Are you going out with Daisy? How old are you? Why do you hate Luigi? And finally what is your last name?"

He threw the letter on the floor and blushed. "Firstly, I'm not going out with Daisy and face the fact, people!" He shouted. "And for your information, I'm the same age as Luigi and you don't need to know what age that is. Isn't it clear why I hate Luigi? He's just the type of superhero that will save the day and people like that aren't cool."

"And my last name…let's see…" he twitched his moustache. "Well it isn't very important, right? But if you really must know you better go check that thingy…eh what's it called? Oh yeah, Super Mario Wiki. Man, these questions are provoking!" He exclaimed.

As he bended down to take the next letter, he saw a familiar figure dash up the stage. He crossed his arms, "Wario! What are you doing on my stage? Get off!"

Wario ordered, "I want a chair on this stage right now. Now!" The two Shy Guys carried a chair and placed it next to Waluigi's box of letter. Wario jumped in the chair and announced, "I'm now official you're assistant!"

Waluigi scowled, "Get off my stage! Security!"

"Too late," sniggered Wario, "FastReader22 has confirmed me as your assistant and I'll help you to take the letters and read the questions." He then hollered, "Okay, fans! Starting from the next chapter, you may send questions to me as well!"

Waluigi groaned, "FastReader22, just you wait!" Wario started his job. He scooped up a letter and smiled, "Okay, this is from Tiana Koopa! Hi Waluigi!

1. Do you have a girlfriend?

2. What do you think about Bowser and his kids?

3. Do you think Wario is an idiot?

4. Do you like the color purple?

5. Do you hate Luigi?

That's it 4 now! BYE!"

Waluigi had steam coming out of his ears. "For the last time, I have no girlfriends! Could you people please think about how I feel about it?"

"Hey," Wario snapped, "Could you please think about how people feel when you scold them like that? Now, be a good brother and answer the question."

"I just did," Waluigi scoffed. "Next, about Bowser and his kids…FWHA HA HA HA!" He burst out laughing madly with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Bowser and children? They totally don't match."

Wario asked curiously, "Have anyone ever thought who his wife was?" The two exchanged glances and laughed again.

Waluigi finally muttered while holding his laughter, "I think it's kinda…weird. You know? The mastermind of bad guys has kids, try to picture Eggman with kids."

"All he has are robots!" exclaimed Wario. As he was laughing at what he just said, Waluigi took the opportunity to answer the next question.

"I do think so. But the fact that he makes microgames really makes him smart. Too smart, he's either a nerd or an idiot. Have your pick."

Wario was still laughing as Waluigi made the crazy sign beside his head. "And…just because I wear purple doesn't mean I like it. If you look carefully, Mario and Luigi are red and green. Wario and I are yellow and purple, I think that purple is the opposite of yellow."

"So red is the opposite of green?" Wario asked once he stopped laughing. "I didn't know. Anyway, answer the last question. I'll be happy to explain."

Waluigi sighed, "People these days, don't they understand anything. In all the games I've been in, the shows too, I have hated Luigi. And I still hate him. Good news, he isn't the hero of the day. Mario is."

"But that gives me a problem," Wario grunted, "Could you please think about how I feel about it?"

Waluigi gasped, "You stole my line! And you took away the word people! Such an evil person must be my brother!"

Wario ignored him and picked up another letter. "From MizzGirlyBabii. Hey Wally here's my questions...

1) WHY YOU SOOO SKINNY AND TALL?

2) Did you ever have another crush with somebody?

3) Ok, my sister wanted to know about this question...Are you gay?

4) Who's your favorite singer?

5) Why won't you just stop trying to get Daisy's heart?

THANKS ALL FOR NOW, CYA *Disappears leaving purple rose petals behind*"

Waluigi folded his arms, "It isn't your business firstly but I'll just say that…" He paused and looked at Wario who was picking his nose. "Unless Wario gets any skinnier, I'm not getting any fatter."

"And I never had a crush on anybody before," Waluigi's face turned red, "no rumours on it as well. And I'll skip the third questions as I think it is completely unreasonable for me to say "I'm not a gay" in front of the audience."

Wario said, "But you just did."

"Whatever," Waluigi's ears turned redder with embarrassment and anger. "For the next question, I like anything thing rock and roll."

Wario blurted, "He's lying! He listens to boring jazz music and country songs too!" Waluigi tighten his hands around Wario's neck.

"Okay, I will let you off by not answering the next question," Wario said. Waluigi loosened his grip.

Wario picked another letter. "This one is from Haley Trapp."

"I love these things! Even though Waluigi isn't my favorite character ever, probably least favorite, I'd be happy to ask him questions!

1) Are you Mario and Luigi's cousin?

2) Is Wario your brother? Do you like him?

3) What's your favorite Mario game?

4) Do you think there should be a Waluigi game? Wario has his own, why not you?

5) Is your favorite color purple?"

Waluigi pointed at the letter, "Hey you! Only five questions allowed and you sent in seven!" His anger rose.

"Oh cool down. Just skip the questions which were already asked and answered before." Wario scanned the letter. "Skip 2 and 5."

Waluigi nodded, "For question one, I don't think I wanna answer that. If I do answer wrongly, Wario here will beat me up."

Wario yelled, "For the sake of the viewers just answer it the way you think it is. This is your Q and A session. You're supposed to answer those questions!"

"Fine," Waluigi grunted, "I think they are not our cousins. If they are, that means our parents are siblings and I don't want that to happen to mommy!"

Wario laughed, "Go on to the next question then!"

"My favourite Mario game…none. But if you want a specific answer, it should be Mario Superstar Baseball. Not because I like baseball or anything but because it was then Luigi and I became rivals."

"So why do you like that?"

"Well…we're supposed to be rivals with them. If you go to Mario Kart DS, you won't see anything about our rivalry!" Waluigi exclaimed. "For question four, I do think that there should be my game."

He crossed his arms when he saw what the shorter question behind it was. "Excuse me, but I'm not a microgame maker. I actually run a motor oil company, check the Super Mario Wiki if you don't believe me!"

Wario sighed, "Who will believe you?" He grabbed another letter. "This letter is from ThatNintendoFangirl."

"Yo! Waluigi! I have a few questions for you..ahem.

1.) Why haven't you given up on trying getting Daisy as your girlfriend?

2.) Are you like Mario and Luigi's cousin? Because the rest of us here are clueless.

3.) Are you planning to stay single forever? I mean, your brother has a girlfriend =l

4.) What is your favorite FOOD ITEM?"

Waluigi rudely replied, "I am not trying to get her heart!"

"You are," Wario objected, "It was stated in the Mario Party 4 that you get a crush on Daisy which caused trouble at the party."

Waluigi exclaimed, "Fine! I do admit that I did like her but she's got Luigi now!" Wario laughed, "You finally said it out like a man."

Waluigi was red, really red. As red as Mario's cap, but he stayed cool and answered the next question, "I am planning the stay single forever. Do you know how hard it is to be a bad guy and look after kids too?" When he read the line beside it, he exclaimed, "Do have a girlfriend?"

"No," Wario replied, "The person just wrote it wrongly."

Waluigi was not convinced but did not want to go through what happened before. "My favourite food item…it's between a lot of food. Pasta, pizza, spaghetti, linguine, cheese…"

Wario picked up another letter. "Okay, this looks like the last one for today." He opened it. "This was from a PM and the person wants to be anonymous."

"Hi, Waluigi! Just wanted to know your address to visit you. P.S I think you know me."

Waluigi scrunched his eyebrows. "Whatever, let me just give me address for the sake of it. Waluigi, 26 Grimace Lane, Mushroom Kingdom, IM GEEK."

Wario cracked up. He slapped his knee in laughter as Waluigi chased after him down the stage.

The two Shy Guys came on stage and waved. The curtains were closed.

**From this chapter onwards, you may send in questions for Wario too! But the maximum is seven questions only. Any letter with more than seven will be skipped. **


End file.
